Be Your Girl
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: -"eres la unica en la que pienso" "eres la unica a la que amo" ¡Dimelo Duncan!.-grito la chica alzando su vista ya roja por las lagrimas.


_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island NO** me pertenece, le pertenece_ a**_ Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon._** _asi como la cancion_ _**Be Your Girl **__es de **Chieko Kawabe. (Ending De Elfen Lied)**_

_**Aclaracion:** Se Trata De Una serie de, One-shot, Songfic, drabbles o viñetas que pueden tener una continuacion o no._

* * *

_**Quiero Ser Tu Chica**_

**_Songfic_**

_baby, quiero ser tu chica.  
baby todo lo que necesito eres tu.  
_

Pestaño unas veces para adaptarse a la luz del cuarto;Estiro sus brazos boztezando,y se levanto viendo que solo traia una playera negra y una calavera en media de esta que le quedaba a medio al saber de quien era y ver la pacifica respiracion que se encontraba en su cama.

-Si tan solo fuera asi todos los dias...-

_aunque estás ami lado...  
..aunque ahora me quieras tanto.  
el tiempo no está ami favor...  
no puedo ser tu novia._

El sonido del celular del chico, llamando su atencion el nombre que aparecia: "Gwen".

_aunque muchas veces pensé que estaba bien..  
compartirte con alguien mas._

Tomo una toalla, y su ropa, metiendose con ella al baño, se recargo sobre la puerta de madera de roble, dejando que su cuerpo se dezlizara hasta tocar el frio piso de marmol, para finalmete comenzar a llorar.

_Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso.  
aunque sea mentira,aunque sea solo para calmar mi mente,  
dime que soy la única. _

Sus Labios Se tocaron ligeramente, se sentia tan bien, que deseaba con su propia vida que nunca acabara.

_duele cuando la anestesia de tus besos se acaba._

-Duncan.-El nombrado la miro a los ojos.-_¿te vas tan pronto?.-_

_-_Si, mi padre me llamo_..._pero regreso en la noche.- dijo sonriente, ¿como podia hacer esto?, ¿como podia engañarla y no sentir nada?...las lagrimas estaban amenzando en salir.

_He llorado aqui cobardemente...  
..aguantandome apretando los dientes_

La miro extrañado, y ella sonrio como si nada pasara...nuevamente el celular sono:

-Ah Hola Gwen...si ya voy para haya...adios, te quiero.- susurro el chico algo nervioso.Y nuevamente Courtney pasaba a una tercera persona

_Aunque muchas veces pense que estaba bien..  
compartirte con alguien mas..  
lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso._

Ya no podia mas con esto....Se avento a los brazos del chico aferrandose a su cuerpo, puso cabeza en el pecho de este, tenia miedo, demasiado miedo...

_Aunque sea mentira,  
aunque sea solo para calmar mi mente.  
¡Oye por favor!_

Duncan se soprendio por la accion de su novia, nunca actuaba asi y fue cuando noto como unas pequeñas gotas saladas emergian de los ojos negros de Courtney.

_-"eres la unica en la que pienso" "eres la unica a la que amo"_ ¡Dimelo Duncan!.-grito la chica alzando su vista ya roja por las lagrimas.

-Yo..

_mi unico deseo es simplemente...  
...tenerte por completo..._

Lo estaba dudando...sabia que todo esto acabaria en cualquier momento.

_Me adelanto a mi destino, esperandote en este mundo...  
..continuo sin escapar,  
anhelando verlo por mi misma.  
_

-Yo ..no puedo.-murmuro Duncan, y ella sonrio melancolica; Sabia que este sufrimiento acabaria, mas otro comenzaria.

-Courtney..Yo.-los tibios labios de la nombrada lo interrumpieron.

-Te quiero.- sono en la sala mientras ella derramaba un rio de lagrimas, dejando a un Duncan perplejo y confundido.

_Aun si esto me lastima todabia mas..  
..sin importar lo que pienses  
es imposible que detengas lo que siento.  
aunque muchas veces pense que estaba bien..  
compartirte con alguien mas..  
Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso._

El cerrarse de una puerta se escucho, sabia que nunca mas regresaria, no podia hacer nada, era como aquella frase "Si lo amas dejalo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue", pero aun trantando de consolarse habia aprendido algo amar dolia ...y mucho.

Pero no importa cuanto tiempo pasara ella lo siguira amando, ella seria solo suya, **_queria ser su chica_**...por mas que doliera.

_baby,baby  
quiero ser tu chica.  
(baby quiero ser tu chica)  
baby,baby  
(baby todo lo que necesito eres tu)  
todo lo que necesito eres tu._

* * *

_Hola!!!!!!! denuevo aqui en los fic de TDI, con otra de mis estupidas y locas ideas xD...Se Nota que estoy obsecionada con DxC ¿verdad? xD_

_La verdad esta historia lleva alrededor de dos meses escrita, no habia podido publicarla por mi ligero problema con el final.. ¬¬ aun asi sigue sin gustarme este final buuuuuuuuuuu.__Oh bueno -w-, creen que esto merezca un,¿Reviews?. y SI, esto sera un serie de One-shot, Song-shot, Drabbles etc... asi que problemente haga mas como este de esta pareja u otras owo...bien espero su opinion y tratare de actualizar mi otro fic "Uzumaki" byeeeeee._

_atte: Momoko Uchiha_


End file.
